Mr. Bones
a''Clunk...clunk....clunk'' That is the sounds when here Mr. Bones walking on your roof. He is tall, wears all black, has black socks, black shoes and a black top hat. However, his face is a happy little sharp yellow smile with beady red eyes and yellow teeth. He sneaks down your chimney Clunk...clunk...clunk That is the sound of Mr. Bones's black boots as he tip-toes down the dark hall and looks for the room of a door that looks like that of a childs. Oh, how Mr. Bones snickers and giggles with dark delight as his sharp fingers reach for the doorknob. Clunk...clunk...clunk Mr. Bones likes to creep up on you as you sleep and starts to tickle your tummy, lightly, so you dont wake up.He leans down with sour breathe and his mouth turns into a nasty beartrap of teeth that sucks your soul as you sleep. See Mr. Bones wasn't always a scary, scary man. As matter of fact, his name used to be Mr. Jones. He use to be happy and wore all white and white shoes and white socks, white shows, and even had white teeth. Mr. Bones danced and laughed with the children until one day a little girl that he fancied went back and called him a pedophile. This made the town ANGRY because they believed this little girl. All of the immediately the village people lit there torches and formed a small, small malitia. They marched down to Mr. Jones cottage. Clunk...clunk...clunk There boots stomped and pounded the street and when they got the house they knocked on the door. Clunk...clunk...clunk There knuckles hit the hard wood and Mr. Jones sprang open the door and asked them what was wrong. PEDOPHILE! one of the village people yelled. NASTY, NASTY MAN!! yelled another woman. YOU TOUCHED THAT LITTLE GIRL! yelled a preacher. Mr. Jones pleaded his innocent and tried to tell the people of the very small town that he didn't do it. However. The citizens didn't believe him and tied him up with ropes and paraded him down to the center of the town. Clunk...clunk...clunk "PLEASE!!! Mr. Jones called out and screamed. "I didn't molest her private parts!!!" But the little smiled in the back of the crowd and she waved at him; very, very maliciously. In this little girls eyes was hatred and meaness and she did this because back a yearsago, the mean girl went to Mr. Jones toy shop and asked for a dollie. Clunk...clunk...clunk Her little feet in her little shoes skip down the aisles as she looks at the toys and saw the perfect baby doll. It had big eyes, blue. A dress, pink. Curly, frizzy hair, blonde. Almost immediately the girls eyes grew big and with great excitment she exclaimed "I want this doll." So she took the rubber baby to the counter and Mr. Jones told her he could't give it to her for free. "BUT I WANT THE DOLL!!" she screaed the little girl. Clunk...clunk...clunk She stomped her fist on the counter three times and Mr. Jones reapplied, very gleefully and happy "I'm sorry but the dollie is 40 dollars." The little girl felt intitled to the baby and stormed out narrowing her eyes and screaming "You, will pay." Clunk clunk cluck... Back in the present the towns people poured very hot tar all over Mr. Jones and stuck knives on him and lit him on fire. There was so much blood that poured all over the streets and people laughed maniacally at the poor, poor mans dispair. "RIP HIM TO SHREADS!" Screamed the town baker. "Child molestor!!" "Your a very bad person!" After Mr. Jones died he became Mr. Bones and haunts the earth to this day because everyone in the town killed him when he was innocent and didn't actually touch a child. So believe me when I tell you that if you hear these three words: Clunk... Clunk... CLUNK... That Mr. Bones will soon be there to take you away.... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Monster